1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat sink assembly, and particularly to a heat sink assembly having a fixing base for securing a heat sink to a heat-generating device, such as a chipset mounted on a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
It is widely acknowledged that a heat-generating device such as a chipset in a PC may generate much heat when operating; it is necessary to dissipate the heat to avoid the degradation of performance and the eventual burn-out of the chipset. Hence, a heat sink attached on the chipset to dissipate all the heat generated by the chipset is needed.
A heat sink device is commonly used for high speed chipsets. Usually, a clip assembly is used in the heat sink device for engaging with the heat sink to mount the heat sink on the chipset. An example of a clip assembly is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,295,203. The clip assembly includes a clip and a fastener, for securing a heat sink to an electronic component attached to a printed circuit board. The clip has an elongate spring portion engaging a surface of the heat sink and two legs extending from the spring portion for engaging with catches of the printed circuit board, thereby securing the heat sink to the electronic component. The fastener includes a pair of latches and a connecting section formed between the two latches. The heat sink has a plurality of fins defining a slot therebetween for receiving the clip and the fastener. The latches are configured to engage in grooves defined in the fins on opposite sides of the slot of the heat sink, thereby securely attaching the clip to the heat sink and effectively eliminating relative movement between the clip and the heat sink.
However, the above structure using the latches of the fastener engaging in the grooves in the heat sink is complicated and inconvenient for assembly of the clip assembly. Furthermore, the latches of the fastener may be easily detached from the fins of the heat sink when the heat sink is subjected to vibration. Finally, to form the grooves in the fins of the heat sink needs additional machining, which means additional cost.
Thus, an improved heat sink assembly which overcomes above-mentioned problems is required.